Remote control devices, or “remote controls”, have long been standard accessories provided with many consumer electronic devices, such as televisions, television set-top boxes, and audio receivers, to allow users to control the electronic devices from beyond arm's length. Remote control devices have long employed acoustic, infrared, and/or radio frequency (RF) signals to communicate with and control the electronic device of interest, thus typically allowing the user to be located remotely from the electronic device, such as across the same room, or even in a different room, from the device while retaining control thereof.
Generally, the electronic device being controlled provides some sort of visual feedback while the user is operating the remote control to inform the user that the electronic device is receiving the desired user input. For example, a user inputting digits into the remote control for a desired television channel may result in those digits being depicted on the associated television display. Similar, a change in television audio volume may result in a bar graph or similar representation on the television display indicating the current volume level relative to some maximum value. Generally, such feedback is provided at the electronic device being controlled in response to the command being received and executed at that device. Also, the remote control device generally exhibits lettering and other markings or physical features indicating the function associated with each key. Such markings are often difficult to discern in some environments, however, such as a dark room.